


Pair of trousers

by Tossukka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Stepping into the shop, in Arthur’s opinion, had been a very bad mistake right from the start, because soon afterwards Arthur was sitting down and watching as a very attractive male assistant had his hands all over Merlin’s body.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair of trousers

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/29719.html?thread=28571159) at Kink Me Merlin. It turned out a tad more mature than I intended just because the boys were insistent. Oops?

## Pair of trousers

  


\---

There were several reasons why Arthur hated shopping new clothes with Merlin. One of them was Merlin’s eagerness for finding the _perfect_ pieces of clothing and the second was everyone’s eagerness to help him finding them. It often made Arthur feel very uncomfortable. He loved seeing Merlin in new clothes; he just did not like what he had to go through before that could happen.

Merlin preferred to buy most of his clothes second-hand and didn’t need Arthur there to pick up his too big hoodies or jeans or scarves. But if they were visiting someone or having an invitation to a party, Merlin wanted to wear something nice, and since finally realising how much money the Pendragons actually had, Merlin didn’t feel guilty about buying clothes fitted for him anymore.

This was why Arthur found himself dragged into a shop after Merlin, three days before Lance and Gwen’s engagement party. The dress-code for the party was supposed to be smart casual, but Merlin had not been happy with anything in his wardrobe. Merlin’s inner stereotypical obsessed-about-fashion gay always came out when they had to dress up somewhere, and at first Arthur had found it amusing, but now it was mostly annoying. The thought that Arthur had been the one to teach Merlin to appreciate finer clothes was almost unbearable. (Of course Arthur himself didn’t have any hidden stereotypical habits; if he was sometimes a bit obsessed about his hair and felt insulted if people suggested he was gaining weight, it was only because he liked his hair better if it looked healthy and he was certainly not fat! It had nothing to do with his sexuality! Nothing at all!)

“We only need to buy me a nice pair of trousers. I already bought a shirt. I can’t wait for you to see it!” Merlin said and winked when they stepped inside the shop.

Stepping into the shop, in Arthur’s opinion, had been a very bad mistake right from the start, because soon afterwards Arthur was sitting down and watching as a very attractive male assistant had his hands all over Merlin’s body. He was measuring Merlin’s size, writing the numbers on a little piece of paper and smiling to Merlin who was happily discussing with him. Arthur had crossed his arms and bit his lip to avoid causing scene. The shop was one of his favourites, and the news of Arthur Pendragon being banned from there would probably find its way on the front page of one or two gossip magazines if it were to happen. It would not make Arthur’s father happy, no matter what the reason was, so Arthur remained on his seat and watched as the shop assistant’s hands moved way too near Merlin’s crotch.

Merlin was visibly enjoying being fussed over, and after the assistant had picked up several trousers of the right size, Merlin started trying them on. The feeling of content for seeing Merlin so happy and the possessive jealousy fought inside Arthur, and even though he sat quite close to where Merlin was standing, he didn’t understand a word Merlin was saying to the assistant. They seemed to have fun together, and the jealousy inside Arthur grew a bit. Arthur glared at the assistant and wished for messy death to come upon him.

Suddenly Arthur realised Merlin was staring at him. The assistant had left the room. Arthur had no idea why, nor was he particularly interested in knowing that detail.

“Arthur. Are you quite alright, love?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Arthur snapped and regretted it at once. He did not want to make the situation worse by taking out his own insecurities on Merlin.

“You just seem a bit... tense. Don’t you like these?” Merlin asked, and it took Arthur a moment to realise Merlin was talking about the trousers he was currently wearing. Arthur sighed.

“They’re fine, Merlin. I’m just... not myself at the moment. Just pick up whatever you like, and let’s get out of here.”

“I think it’s going to take a while. The assistant went to get some needles so they can take in some from these. I want them to fit perfectly. I might want to take two pairs because I’m not sure if black or grey goes better with the shirt I have,” Merlin said and smiled. “Just hang in there. It’ll be over soon.”

Then the assistant returned and was all over Merlin once again. Arthur scowled.

It felt like some new form of torture. Arthur liked seeing Merlin in new clothes and giving suggestions to the assistant, but seeing that man touching Merlin’s hips and thighs so intimately and sliding his hands so near to Merlin’s skin through only a thin layer of cloth was unbearable, and for a moment Arthur felt it would not be overreacting to shout at the assistant. Or start crying. Possibly both. He wanted to drag Merlin out of the shop instantly, but could not do it, because Merlin seemed to be truly pleased with the trousers he was currently wearing.

When the assistant slid on his knees in front of Merlin to check the length of the trouser legs, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing another man in such a suggestive position with Merlin and _seeing Merlin still smiling down at him_ was simply too much, and Arthur was on his feet before he even noticed.

“I’m going to go and get some fresh air. Just let me know when you’re finished,” he said, and Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you sure you’re...”

“I’m fine. I just need some air,” Arthur assured and tried to smile. He had a feeling it looked closer to a grimace. “Don’t worry about me. Take your time.”

It took every piece of Arthur’s will to get these words out, and he fled, before Merlin had time to say another word. He stepped outside and breathed in deeply. If Arthur had been a smoker, he would have probably smoked three cigarettes one after the other. Now all he could do was to keep on breathing, watch the people passing by and not imagine Merlin with the annoyingly attractive assistant. He didn’t want to even think about what they must be discussing together. Arthur could imagine the assistant asking what was wrong with Merlin’s boyfriend, and Merlin saying he was not sure if they even were boyfriends anymore, because Arthur was acting so strangely. Then flirting and more touching would follow, and because Arthur was out of the way, they could go and...

“Arthur? We’re all done. Do you want to come back inside? Are you feeling any better?”

Arthur came back from his depressing thoughts and saw Merlin’s concerned face in front of him.

“I’m fine. You got what you wanted?”

“Yeah. I took two pairs, but as I said, they’re going to take in some. We can pay now though, and they will give us the receipt, and we can pick them up when they’re ready.”

Arthur nodded and shooed Merlin back inside. Before they got to the counter Merlin stopped and turned around again.

“Are you quite sure you’re alright? If there’s something wrong with the clothes I picked, we can go somewhere else. Or if you’re getting ill we should let Gwen and Lance know. I don’t have to go to the party either if you can’t go.”

Arthur saw the deep concern and affection in Merlin’s eyes, and it made him blink for a moment. Then he saw a flash of the assistant behind the counter, and he just couldn’t stop himself. He stepped forward and pulled Merlin into a deep kiss. Merlin tensed for a moment but relaxed against Arthur almost instantly, and Arthur could feel the moan Merlin was making against his tongue. Arthur knew this was only moments from filling the description of public indecency if they would let go with the passion lurking just under the surface.

He did not really care.

But damn it, he didn’t really want to be arrested either, so he let Merlin’s mouth go and took some pleasure of seeing that his eyes had gone hazy.

“I’m sure I’m fine with anything you chose. Luckily, I have succeeded at teaching you some sense of fashion and style during the last years, so I trust you not to make fools of us both by buying something ridiculous.”

Merlin laughed and punched him gently on the arm.

“You’re such an arrogant prat! I don’t even know why I bother with you.”

“You know you love me,” Arthur said. He felt more comfortable saying it when he saw the smile and the look Merlin was giving him. Somehow Arthur wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he had been before, when he gave his credit card to the shop assistant who was smiling widely at them too.

\---

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” Merlin asked when they left the shop.

“What? I’m not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in front of people anymore?”

“Of course you are, and you know I’m all for it, but you don’t usually show your affection in public like that,” Merlin asked with raised eyebrows. “I thought you were not feeling well and was all worried and then you suddenly do something like that.”

“I said I was fine!”

“You did not look fine, and you were all quiet and brooding and hell, for a moment there, I was thinking if I should call for help or... or inform someone!” Merlin said, apparently determined to get the answer.

“No! I just needed some air and then felt like I... I just really felt like kissing you, that’s all.”

“Arthur,” Merlin said gently. “Is there something I’m missing?”

And somehow Arthur could never refuse anything Merlin was pleading with that voice. He muttered out the truth before he had time to think about it.

“I just wanted to show everyone you’re mine.”

Merlin’s expression was surprised.

“That assistant. I didn’t like him touching you,” Arthur admitted after a moment of silence. He couldn’t meet Merlin’s gaze as he said it.

To Arthur’s surprise, Merlin burst out laughing. Then he stepped in front of Arthur, and in the middle of the street pulled him near and kissed him softly.

“You were jealous of me?” Merlin asked still smiling. Arthur did not answer. “Arthur, just so you know, he was married. He had the ring.”

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean...” Arthur begun, but Merlin placed a finger on his lips.

“It doesn’t, but he also spent half of the time talking about how his _wife’s_ brother has similar body type I do and how that is why he knows exactly what clothes would look best on me.”

Arthur was still not convinced.

“He also said he’d like me to pick something _you_ would find hot. Something that would make me look as sexy as possible. He knew exactly what you are to me from the moment we stepped into the shop. If he was dying to get in my pants, I don’t think he would’ve advertised being married to a woman and made his moves in front of the man he knew to be my boyfriend,” Merlin pointed out. There was still small smile playing on his lips.

Arthur let his shoulders fall when he relaxed.

“He was rather attractive though. And he did have nice hands; I’m sure you noticed! If he hadn’t been taken I might’ve been tempted to...” Merlin said thoughtfully, but Arthur just glared at him.

“Yeah, right. I don’t know why I even for a moment thought he might be interested in you. I’m sure no one else besides me would put up with you, your ears and your bony body.”

“I let you know that I’m very attractive and sexy, and there are many people who would like to have me even for one night! Just you wait! Even if I say it myself, those clothes I’m going to wear for Gwen and Lance’s party make me look so hot you’ll be worried if I go home with you or someone else,” Merlin said teasingly, but Arthur couldn’t help feeling a twinge of insecurity again. He was quite sure he was not the only pick Merlin would have when it came to lovers and certainly not the best one. But the idea of Merlin going home with someone else made him press his fingernails against his palms and want to hit something. Merlin seemed to sense how tense he had become and took his hand.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Merlin said and squeezed his hand.

“Why is that?” Arthur asked. He tried to keep his tone light but had a feeling he sounded desperate for assurance.

“Well, well! Is Arthur Pendragon fishing for compliments?” Merlin laughed. “Firstly, I’m not sure how I would manage without your credit card anymore; I could’ve hardly afforded even one pair of those trousers we bought today with only my own pay check! Second, Morgana would probably kill me if I broke your heart, and I like being alive and having my... eh, equipment in place. Third, fourth and fifth reasons are not suitable to say aloud in public.”

“That’s all?” Arthur said and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He was quite sure Merlin was just teasing him now.

“And I’m stupidly in love with you,” Merlin shrugged, as if this wasn’t really important point on his list, but hearing it made ridiculous, soppy smile form on Arthur’s lips.

They walked silently for a moment, still holding hands.

“When are you going back to pick up the clothes?” Arthur asked. He was suddenly not annoyed of Merlin going back to that shop again.

“They’ll have them ready for me tomorrow afternoon. There were not many changes they have to do.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You don’t need to. I know you’re busy tomorrow. And I’d rather you saw the clothes only before the party.”

“Alright,” Arthur said and there was a moment’s pause again. “Are you ever going to tell me the not-suitable-for-children points on your list?”

Merlin nudged Arthur’s shoulder gently and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Ask me again tonight. Maybe I’ll show you.”

\---

“Alright, I’m ready!” Merlin shouted. “Want to see?”

“Sure,” Arthur said and turned around. He was already waiting in hall with both their coats. Merlin stepped out from their bedroom.

First Arthur’s mouth dried and just the next second watered. He had to check with his thumb that he was not visibly drooling, because his boyfriend, his partner, looked amazingly hot in the bright blue shirt which brought out his eyes, and just a tad too tight black trousers. He had done something with his hair, and it looked like Merlin had just got out of bed, but at the same time it somehow succeeded at hiding Merlin’s prominent ears and be painfully stylish.

Arthur did not even notice when he had dropped the coats. He was too focused on devouring every aspect of Merlin’s body with his eyes.

“Oh fuck,” Arthur said aloud when he finally found his voice.

“That’s good right? Can I go like this?”

“Can you... No, you bloody well can’t go out looking like that! I will end up molesting you on a dark alley! You have no right to look like...” Arthur waved his hand in front of Merlin. “...that.”

Merlin raised one eyebrow.

“In fact...” Arthur said, stepped closer with a few strides and pushed Merlin against the wall.

“Arthur, we’ll be late!”

“See if I care. I hear fashionably late is in again.”

Merlin laughed, but Arthur silenced him with a kiss full of tongue. Despite his complaining, Merlin moaned into the kiss and brought his arms around Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur wanted to kiss and bite all of Merlin’s neck that looked impossibly long under the collar of the shirt, but before he had the chance, Merlin said:

“No visible marks, love. And mind my hair. When we get back you can do whatever you like, but do think about the other guests for now.”

Arthur did not give a rat’s arse about the other guests, but he did as he was told and sank on his knees in front of Merlin. He had wanted to do this since that overeager shop assistant had been in similar position before Merlin. Only Arthur could touch and taste if he wanted to.

And oh, how much he wanted!

“Better not to get these dirty,” Arthur said and opened Merlin’s trousers. He lowered them just enough to get Merlin’s cock out, and then he was licking and sucking and feeling Merlin’s hands gripping his shoulders and hearing Merlin’s moaning in his ears.

“Oh good God, Arthur! Do that again! Please!”

Arthur knew they were already late of their schedule and couldn’t even insist it being fashionable if they did not go soon; they would simply be late. Merlin was close; Arthur knew this from his breathing, his moves, and the little gasps he was making every time Arthur moved his tongue in a particular way. Arthur pulled a handkerchief off his pocket, opened his own trousers and kept the soft material in his hand when he wrapped the hand around his own cock. He had been on the edge ever since he had seen Merlin wearing his new shirt and trousers, and it wouldn’t take much to set him off. Arthur had as much of Merlin’s cock as he could take in his mouth by now, and he started sucking. Merlin was pushing into his mouth and moaning with every thrust, and when Arthur looked up, Merlin’s blue eyes were staring at him for a moment, before he came with a cry. Arthur couldn’t hold on much longer when he felt and saw Merlin come apart, and he came into the cloth he was holding against his own cock. It was far easier and quicker to get another handkerchief than change clothes.

Merlin looked completely wrecked against the wall, but at least his clothes were clean, his hair needed just a bit of rearranging and the long line of his neck was spotless. Arthur took some pride in that.

“Okay, lover boy, we have an engagement party to attend. Gwen and Lance will be so disappointed if you won’t come, and they will probably blame me,” Arthur said and smirked. He needed a couple of tries in getting up before he was sure that his legs could carry him, but Merlin didn’t seem to notice and Arthur was not going to point it out. Arthur pulled Merlin’s trousers back up, zipped them and leaned to kiss Merlin’s mouth softly. Merlin deepened the kiss, but Arthur did not let it distract him this time.

“Hurry up! Do something to your hair, it’s flat on the back, and arrange your shirt. We need to go now!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be ready in a second. In fact, I was ready fifteen minutes ago, but then I seem to remember someone attacking me.”

“I have absolutely no idea of what you’re talking about.”

When they were ready to go (again), and Arthur gave Merlin the coat, Merlin flashed him a smile.

“So I take it you approve of my clothes, then?”

“I guess they’re alright. At least I don’t have to be ashamed to be seen with you.”

He would not say it aloud, but Arthur was actually very proud that this stunning man was with him. But when he met Merlin’s gaze on the way to the party, he knew Merlin understood and was thinking the same and that was all the reassurance Arthur needed for now.

-fin-


End file.
